Hidden Truth
by parakeet headmaster
Summary: Ketertarikannya akan wanita itu membawa mereka ke dalam sebuah kebenaran yang tersembunyi.


**Warning** _possibly typos, __cliché_, _messy writing and analysis_, plot ambruk, kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi_._

**Disclaimer** Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha Corporation, Internet, etc.

* * *

Angin musim gugur benar-benar membuat setiap centi tubuhnya merinding. Kini, ia meragukan wol tebal yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Apakah rajutan ini cukup tebal untuk disebut _tebal_? Karena sungguh, walau satu tiupan samar, dinginnya tetap menusuk hingga tulang.

"Benarkah minggu ini adalah akhir musim gugur? Sial, dingin banget!" Ia menghimpitkan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha meradiasikan kehangatan lewat hembusan napasnya.

"Berhentilah menggurutu, Kaito. Kau membuat siaran radionya tak terdengar." Pria diseberang mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, menjangkau sebuah radio tua dan memutar tombol _volume_ suaranya.

Kaito mendengus, mengalihkan pandangan pada rumah kosong di seberang. Jendela ini membuat dirinya selalu menangkap atmosfir tak menyenangkan pada rumah tersebut—walau jaraknya cukup jauh dengan apartemennya. Namun, tahun ini berbeda.

"Kautahu, Yuuma? Rumah kosong dekat apartemen kita akan dihuni kembali. Kabarnya oleh seorang wanita 25 tahun bersama bibinya. Kupikir mereka akan melihat kondisi rumah itu nanti. Rumor bahwa rumah itu berhantu akan musnah! Aku benci mengakuinya, setiap malam saat pulang kantor, aku selalu mendengar suara derit pintu terbuka dan tertutup. Nanti antarkan aku ke kantor dengan pemanas mobilmu. Jika tidak, kau akan menemukan seorang pria tewas membeku pada salah satu topik koran besok."

"Kuingatkan, kau. Angin musim gugur tak akan membunuhmu, atau membuatmu beku—kau pikir ini belahan bumi mana? Oh, aku tidak akan mengantarmu sebelum kau menutup mulutmu karena sumpah, aku tak mendengar siaran radionya."

"... Yuuma, perlukah aku menikahkanmu dengan radio?"

"—_dikabarkan perampok tersebut kerap melakukan aksinya pada malam hari dan setelah ditilik kembali, sebagian besar target perampok adalah perhiasan serta batu mulia. Pelaku membobol perhiasan tersebut dalam jumlah besar dan diperkirakan dengan waktu yang singkat. Kamera pengawas tak luput dari sasaran pelaku. Hingga detik ini, polisi masih berupaya melakukan pengejaran dan mengungkap identitas pelaku yang telah membuat resah para pemilik usaha tak terkecuali masyarakat sekitar. Demikian laporan yang_—"

Roti isi dalam genggaman Kaito masih menunggu untuk dikunyah. Perempuan penyiar radio itu membuatnya bergeming. "Bahaya. Sangat. Kita tidak tahu apakah perampok itu membawa senjata api atau senjata ta—"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu," sela Yuuma, "mengingat banyak perampok yang berkeliaran, sebaiknya aku mengantarmu."

"Itukah alasanmu? Kau pikir umurku berapa? Aku sudah om-om."

Yuuma mengangkat cangkir kopinya, "Yah ... apapun itu."

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

[—ketika kau menemukan kebenaran yang tersembunyi.]

**.**

by parakeet headmaster

* * *

Dedaunan masih terus berguguran. Bagai konfeti alami yang mengantar keberangkatan mereka. Sore menyingsing bersamaan dengan lengan pendek pada jam tangan yang menggenggam angka 5 erat.

Yuuma segera mematikan mesin mobil. Kaito membuatnya menginjak rem mendadak, (_Yuuma_! _Stop_! _Berhenti, dungu_!) bogem mentah Yuuma hampir lepas kendali. Kaito merapatkan wajahnya pada kaca jendela.

"Sialan. Kau bukan anak kecil yang minta berhenti mendadak hanya untuk melihat daun Ginkgo berjatuhan, 'kan?" geram Yuuma. Kaito mengibas pelan telapak tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk ikut memandang keluar jendela. Rumah kosong dengan seorang wanita berambut cokelat merefleksikan tumpukan daun di musim gugur, lengkap dengan mantel cokelat kelam dan tas tote merah menggantung pada lengannya. Sesekali wanita itu menengadah, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan pada setiap penjuru rumah.

Yuuma bersedekap. "Lalu?"

"—mungkin wanita itulah calon pemilik rumah yang baru." Pipi Kaito masih menempel pada jendela mobil, mengamati subyek pembicaraan.

Yuuma memutar bola mata, malas. "Lalu?"

"Dia cantik."

"Dan kau gila."

Yuuma menyalakan kembali mesin mobil yang langsung mendapat protes keras Kaito tepat ketika pedal gas diinjak dan ban mulai berputar menjauh—walau Kaito sadar sepenuhnya bahwa dirinya hampir telat masuk kantor.

* * *

Langit kemerahan mulai memudar saat kelabu memaksa mereka turun dari atas panggung. Kini malam mulai merangkul dan Kaito masih termenung dengan 1 porsi Takoyaki yang dibagi teman sekantornya.

Kaito tak berpikir ingin menjadi om-om galau, sungguh. Hanya saja wanita itu menyita perhatiannya. Apakah wanita itu sudah pulang? Padahal Kaito masih ingin menyapa. Selain itu, sendirian mengelilingi rumah penyandang rumor berhantu, angker dan _horror_, membuat Kaito merasa gagal sebagai cowok.

Yuuma akan menjemputnya kurang-lebih, pukul 11 dan sekarang ia harus kembali larut dalam hiruk-pikuk lautan dokumen.

* * *

"Kau bercanda? Wanita itu pasti sudah pulang dan berhentilah jadi om-om galau."

Yuuma meraih keripik ubi di atas _dashboard_ mobil. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dan Kaito masih berkicau soal wanita bernuansa cokelat depan rumah kosong tadi—berawal sejak di parkiran hingga sekarang, melintasi rumah kosong itu lagi dan topik masih belum berubah.

"Ah—Yuuma! Berhenti! Stop!" Yuuma tersedak, kakinya spontan menginjak rem. Bunyi kasar gesek ban dengan aspal memecah kesunyian malam tanpa toleransi.

"Ap—" umpatan Yuuma terpotong.

"Itu tas yang dibawa perempuan tadi 'kan?!" Mata Yuuma sertamerta mengikuti arah telunjuk Kaito. Di halaman rumah kosong itu tergeletak sebuah tas tote merah. Kaito langsung membuka pintu mobil.

Yuuma kontan tersentak. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ada yang tidak beres di sini!" Seru Kaito seraya berlari menuju rumah tersebut—diikuti Yuuma yang terpaksa mengekor dari belakang. Kesabaran seorang Yuuma telah habis. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, menggapai bahu Kaito dan memaksa pria itu berhenti.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, bedebah?!" Yuuma mengguncang bahu Kaito. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam dan kau dengan gegabah ingin masuk ke sana?! Kau gila?! Dinginkan kepalamu!" Sebuah tamparan menutup tirai emosi Yuuma. Kaito nyaris tersungkur, sebelah pipinya berkedut hebat—tamparan Yuuma tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"... maaf. Aku ... kacau."

Kaito menunduk dalam-dalam. Yuuma memutar badan, "Aku akan kembali ke mobil. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa kita bawa," lalu melenggang meninggalkan Kaito.

Punggung Yuuma menghilang di balik pintu mobil. Kaito menghela napas. Ada apa sih, dengannya? Kenapa dirinya jadi begitu bodoh? Kenapa ia jadi begitu kalut? Kaito mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

Sadar ia tengah berada di halaman rumah kosong tersebut, Kaito buru-buru mengorek sakunya. Sebuah _handphone_ dapat membantunya melihat sekeliling. Ini kali pertama dirinya masuk ke dalam—walau hanya sampai halaman dan nanti, ia akan memasuki rumah dengan label angker di hadapannya.

Jika diperhatikan kembali, rumah ini benar-benar tak terawat—kata renovasi otomatis muncul dalam benak. Tanaman liar tumbuh dimana-mana, merambat hingga ke atas. Cat terkelupas, kerusakan bangunan akibat permainan waktu dan suhu, serta kegiatan biologis menambah suram atmosfir. Tambahan lagi, derit pintu terbuka dan tertutup mulai terdengar di tengah sunyi yang merayap dari segala penjuru. Suaranya—

"Haha."

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa!" Jantung Kaito hampir meloncat keluar lewat mulut. Yuuma membawa senter dengan cahaya yang mengarah pada wajahnya. "Jangan mengagetkanku, sialan! Kenapa tertawa?!"

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Aku hanya mencoba apakah senter ini masih berfungsi dan ternyata ya. Karena senang, aku jadi tertawa. Aku menemukan beberapa barang yang dapat kita pakai, seperti senter ini, korek api, _stun-gun_, tali—"

"Tunggu—kenapa kau bawa-bawa _stun-gun _di mobil?" Sidik Kaito.

"Kai, aku seorang fotografer. Kalau ada yang mau merampok kamera serta lensa-lensaku yang mahal, bagaimana? Aku nggak jago Karate atau Taekwondo, sehingga nggak bisa menendang si perampok. Jadi, jauh lebih baik jika aku menyiapkan _stun-gun_. Aliri mereka listrik, lalu mampus!"

"..."

"—maksimal pingsan kok."

"Aku mengerti."

"Omong-omong, suasana mencekam rumah ini benar-benar sempurna. Kondisi permukaan serta latar belakang suara yang seolah penuh misteri menambah kental nuansa seram yang dihasilkan."

"... entah, apakah etis mengomentari rumah yang konon katanya angker sementara nantinya kita bakal masuk ke dalam." Kaito getir. Darah fotografer Yuuma meletup-letup disaat yang tidak tepat. Sekarang bukan acara survei lokasi pemotretan nuansa _horror_.

Langkah pertama memasuki rumah tidaklah sulit, pintu utamanya tidak terkunci. Perlahan, Kaito mulai membuka pintu tersebut dan memijakkan kaki mereka hati-hati di lantai.

Sinar senter diarahkan Yuuma pada sekeliling ruangan—kosong, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, kecuali binatang malam yang seolah menjadi musik latar yang mencekam. Di tengah ruangan terdapat beberapa barisan sofa berselimut kain putih yang telah menguning termakan waktu, serta dua buah lemari kuno dengan kacanya yang retak. Meja di tengah penuh debu beserta taplaknya yang usang. Di sisi paling luar, sebuah jendela besar menghadap kebun terbentang, dengan kacanya yang pecah berantakan. Dari arah sebaliknya, terdapat sebuah perapian tua.

Suasana tak bersahabat seolah menyergap mereka yang bergerak.

Kaito dan Yuuma kembali melangkah masuk. Semakin ke dalam, suara pintu berderit semakin jelas terdengar. Salah satu kamar yang berhadapan dengan jendela besar itulah si pembuat deritan—pintunya terbuka dan tertutup.

Yuuma mendorong punggung Kaito. "Periksalah, aku akan memeriksa ruang tengahnya." Kaito mengangguk mengerti. Jujur saja, keberaniannya tak sebesar apa yang terlihat. Namun, perasaan mengganjal yang ditinggalkan wanita itu mutlak mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

Sinar _handphone_ Kaito arahkan pada pintu tersebut. Ia memperhatikan engsel pintu yang terbuat dari logam, lalu mengguncang daun pintu. Engselnya longgar. Pasti karena panas di siang hari, logam engsel memuai, sehingga engselnya kembali rapat. Ketika malam tiba, suhu menurun, alhasil engsel logam kembali longgar. Sapuan angin yang dengan leluasa keluar masuk jendela besar tanpa kaca di depannya membuat daun pintu terdorong, terbuka dan tertutup—dan inilah sebabnya mengapa suara derit pintu hanya terdengar pada malam hari; faktor suhu, angin dan tuanya pintu. Kaito bisa bernapas lega.

Selagi Kaito memeriksa kamar, Yuuma kembali mengamati. Mulai dari tempat pertama mereka memasuki rumah—pintu utama dan berandanya, lalu ruang tengah. Cahaya senter menerangi lantai dan Yuuma menyadari sesuatu.

Di sepanjang lantai—mulai dari pintu masuk hingga ruang tengah, tercetak rangkaian jejak sul sepatu. Yuuma membungkuk, menyentuh jejak tersebut. Lumpur pada jejak itu telah kering, bahkan tak sampai melekat pada jemarinya; hanya sedikit debu pasir. Yuuma kembali menyentuh jejak lainnya, lumpur pada jejak yang lain masih agak basah, sehingga lumpurnya melekat pada jemarinya, tidak seperti jejak sebelumnya.

Ia dan Kaito baru saja memasuki rumah ini, jejak bekas sepatu mereka pasti belum cukup kering. Lalu, siapa pemilik jejak dengan lumpur kering lainnya?

Yuuma mengambil langkah panjang, "Kai. Kita tidak sendiri di rumah ini."

Kaito bergeming. Yuuma memaparkan apa yang ia temukan di lantai. Kaito mendengarkan dengan seksama dan ia mengerti.

Pertama, mungkin saja perempuan tadi masuk ke dalam. Lalu, ia tidak mungkin berdiam di sini hingga malam selarut ini—mengingat jika keperluan wanita itu hanya melihat situasi rumah. Maka, ia sudah keluar dan meninggalkan tempat ini berjam-jam yang lalu. Pertanyaannya, kenapa tas perempuan tersebut tergeletak di halaman? Seolah, ia terpaksa meninggalkannya. Jika terjatuh, ia bisa mengambilnya kembali dan membawanya pulang.

Kaito menebas keheningan. "—kalau wanita itu tidak disini, sementara tasnya tergeletak di halaman, kemungkinan ia diculik dan dibawa paksa."

"Pertanyaannya, jika benar bahwa wanita itu korban penculikkan, si penculik lari ke mana? Apakah pergi dari rumah ini? Atau justru masuk rumah ini? Aku berkata demikian karena melihat jejak sepatu itu. Siapa yang tahu bahwa jejak tersebut milik si penculik?" Sepertinya pemikiran Kaito dan Yuuma berada di jalur yang sama.

Yuuma mematikan senter. Mereka bergerak hati-hati, melipir ke tempat yang agak tersembunyi—di pojok ruangan, lalu berjongkok.

"Pola sul sepatu kerjamu garis horizontal polos dan lumpur yang kutemukan pada pola tersebut adalah yang basah, semetara pola sul milikku bulat dan lumpurnya pun basah," bisik Yuuma, "ada satu lagi pola sul sepatu, hanya satu dan lumpurnya kering. Jika si wanita ikut berjalan masuk kemari, harusnya ada dua macam pola dengan lumpur kering."

"Kemungkinan wanita itu digendong dalam kondisi tak sadar. Penculik itu pasti akan kerepotan membawanya dalam kondisi sadar, wanita itu pasti meronta." Kaito mengawasi keadaan ruang tengah. Masih nihil akan tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang.

Kaito bangkit, Yuuma sertamerta ikut bangun dari posisi semula. Kaito mengendikkan dagu kearah ruang tengah dan dibalas anggukkan Yuuma. Mereka berjalan menelusuri jejak yang diduga sebagai si penculik yang kemudian ujungnya lenyap diantara sofa terbesar. Bagaimana bisa? Sementara tak ada jendela ataupun sebuah lubang yang dapat dilewati.

... lubang?

Alis Kaito tertaut. Ia menggeser sebuah sofa yang berukuran paling besar. Di bawah sofa tersebut lantainya diganti dengan kayu. Kaki-kaki Kaito menghentak kayu tersebut.

"Suaranya berbeda," gumam Kaito, "bantu aku menghancurkan kayu ini!"

Mata Yuuma membulat sempurna. "Kau waras? Kau akan membuat suara berisik dan apa yang bisa kita pakai untuk menghancurkannya?"

Kaito menutup mata dan memijati pelipisnya, rasanya otaknya makin besar saja. Ia mengedarkan pandangan. Meneliti satu per satu barang apa yang dapat ia pakai untuk berbuat anarkis di rumah orang lain. Sudut matanya menangkap sebuah tongkat besi berkarat dekat perapian tua—itu dia.

"Sepertinya tongkat ini dulu digunakan untuk mengorek kayu di tengah perapian. Ujungnya jadi terkikis dan gosong. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk mencongkel kayu ... semacam tuas pengungkit?"

"Kau benar, Yuuma. Sesuai perkataanmu." Kaito mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencongkel kayu. Bersama Yuuma, dengan susah payah kayu pun dapat dibobol.

Dan benar saja dugaan Kaito; di bawah kayu tersebut, terdapat semacam ruang bawah tanah dengan lorong yang semakin ke dalam. Sebuah tangga kayu menghubungkan permukaan dengan dasarnya. Kaito dan Yuuma bertemu pandang, mengangguk mantap.

"Kita akan berpisah disini. Yuuma, di atas aku serahkan padamu. Aku akan ke bawah dan mengecek keadaan." Satu kaki Kaito mulai berpijak di tangga pertama.

Yuuma mengangguk seraya memberikan senternya pada Kaito, "Bawa ini. Kau lebih membutuhkannya dibanding aku. Ponselku masih bisa kumanfaatkan. Hati-hati."

Yuuma melangkah menjauhi lubang, sementara Kaito mulai menuruni tangga. Cahaya senter membuat beberapa tumpuk kotak kayu kokoh terlihat. Kaito melompati anak tangga terakhir. Penasaran, Kaito membuka salah satu kotak.

"Terkunci?"

Kaito makin penasaran. Barang macam apa yang cukup berharga dengan gembok mahal dan malah diletakkan pada kotak kayu di ruang bawah tanah sebuah rumah kosong?

Celah kecil kayu Kaito manfaatkan. Dengan bantuan senter, ia mengintip ke dalam kotak. Bersinar, mengilap dan memantulkan cahaya. Jumlahnya banyak dengan berbagai warna dan tentu saja, Kaito mengenal mereka.

"... perhiasan? Batu mulia? Tunggu, jangan katakan bahwa ini—"

_Duk_.

Kaito reflek memutar kepala ke arah lorong yang masuk lebih ke dalam ruang bawah tanah. Betapa bodohnya Kaito. Ia baru sadar, jejak yang ia dapatkan hanya satu arah dan menghilang di balik kayu. Jika penculik itu sudah keluar, harusnya ada jejak yang berlawanan arah dan menjauhi kayu—mengingat ruang bawah tanah ini hanya beralaskan tanah, deretan jejak pasti akan terbentuk dengan mudah ketika berpijak di atas permukaan lantai. Kesimpulannya; si penculik masih di dalam ruang bawah tanah ini! Tanpa berpikir, Kaito berlari ke dalam sebuah kamar yang dirasa dapat menyembunyikannya dan kenop pintu pun langsung disambar.

_Blam_—pintu tertutup dan Kaito menghela napas, agak lega, walau sedikit.

"Hmmph! Hmmh—"

"Astaga!"

Kaito terbelalak bukan main. Ia hampir melompat kaget. Dia wanita bernuansa cokelat dengan mulut tertutup plester beserta kaki dan tangan yang terikat. Wanita itu meronta-ronta—meminta Kaito untuk melepaskannya.

Dengan gesit Kaito segera mengabulkan harapannya. Wanita itu terbatuk. Mengatur napasnya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya, raut kesakitan gamblang dalam parasnya. Semua gerak-gerik wanita ini membuat Kaito membenarkan pemikirannya dengan Yuuma di atas; diculik dengan keadaan tak sadar.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku Meiko, Sakine Meiko. Kau siapa? Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?"

"Sama-sama. Nama yang bagus, aku Shion Kaito. Kaito saja. Nanti akan kujelaskan detilnya. Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana semua hal gila ini terjadi? Khususnya padamu."

"Aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat rumah ini sambil menunggu si pemilik rumah. Rencananya aku akan pindah kemari. Saat aku sampai di kebun, sesuatu menghantam belakang kepalaku dan aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Saat sadar, aku sudah—"

"Oke. Secara keseluruhan aku mengerti—dan oh, sepertinya si pemilik rumah sudah pulang karena tahu kau tak ada di sana padahal kau sedang disekap. Lalu, aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa saat ini, kau, aku dan seorang temanku berada dalam keadaan darurat."

"—apa?"

"Dengar, ini tebakanku." Kaito melempar telunjuknya pada Meiko. "Kau, diculik. Penculiknya kemungkinan merupakan perampok buron yang menargetkan perhiasan serta batu mulia sebagai tangkapannya—aku dengar di radio tadi pagi. Kejutannya, ia menyimpan hasil rampokkannya di sini. Kautahu? Ini ruang bawah tanah. Aku menemukan beberapa tumpukan kotak kayu dan di dalamnya terdapat gunungan perhiasan dan batu mulia. Perampok itu menculikmu karena takut hasil rampokannya ter—"

Suara langkah kaki seseorang membuat Kaito mendadak bungkam. Meiko yang mulai mengerti situasi turut diam. Langkah kaki tersebut mendekat, kemudian kembali sunyi. Bunyi kayu yang saling bersentuhan terdengar dan selanjutnya bunyi random yang dihasilkan pantulan besi.

"Perampok?"

Meiko menerka dan Kaito menyetujui. Mereka kembali menjaga keheningan. Berharap perampok sialan itu tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka. Ruangan tempat Meiko disekap tidak memiliki sesuatu yang dapat digunakan untuk tameng persembunyian, kosong melompong.

Suara pantulan besi serta kayu kembali terdengar. Langkah kaki pun kembali mengikuti, namun sesaat menghilang dan seterusnya. Keheningan melanda dan derit pintu menginterupsi. Kaito dan Meiko kontan menoleh pada sumber suara. Napas mereka tercekat. Debar jantung mereka terasa memburu.

"Wah ... sekarang bertambah lagi tikus yang masuk saat aku di dalam. Pantas aku kembali, kayu di atas terbuka."

—perampok itu di sana.

Rahang Kaito mengeras. Sialan! Sekarang harus bagaimana? Mereka tidak bisa menerobos sementara perampok itu mulai menghunus belati. Bagaimana dengan Yuuma di atas? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Atau tadi ia berhasil ditemukan dan—

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini?! Brengsek!" Sergah Kaito.

"Ah, hal seperti ini? Tentu saja untuk melenyapkan pengganggu." Perampok itu memainkan belatinya. "Padahal aku hendak melenyapkan wanita itu agar tak ada yang mengganggu rumah ini—yang sekaligus menjadi tempat penyimpanan hasil rampokku. Aku sudah bersusah payah menyebar rumor angker agar tak ada yang berani datang. Sekarang malah ada tikus lagi yang mengusikku. Baiklah, karena kalian yang meminta, aku akan melenyapkan kalian di sini. Sekarang!"

Perampok geram itu mulai menerjang Kaito dengan belati. Namun, belati tersebut tak dapat melukai Kaito walau hanya satu goresan kecil. Karena dengan cepat, benda tajam itu terlempar jauh bersama si perampok yang terpeleset ke bawah. Meiko berjongkok dan melakukan _sliding_ pada kaki si perampok bak pemain sepak bola.

"Ayo, Kaito!" Meiko menggenggam tangan Kaito dan menariknya. Kaito sempat tertegun dengan aksi Meiko—yang sumpah membuat Kaito berdebar sebelum mereka buru-buru keluar dari ruangan dan berlari menuju tangga. Perampok itu sudah mengejar di belakang dengan belati yang terangkat tinggi, lebih geram dan ganas.

"Hampir sampai!" Namun, tepat pada saat anak tangga terakhir dilompati, perampok itu langsung menusukkan belati pada leher Kaito yang berada di belakang Meiko. Kaito kontan menutup mata dan—

_Bzzztttt_.

—perampok tersebut ambruk sehingga menindih tubuh Kaito. Kaito menengok ke samping. Bola matanya melebar dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Yuuma!"

"Ah, hai. Aku tidak salah mengarahkan _stun-gun_ 'kan?"

"Kupikir kau ditemukan si brengsek itu—aku hampir gila memikirkannya!" Kaito bangkit dan menggeser tubuh perampok tersebut. Yuuma mengeluarkan tali dan langsung mengikat tangan serta kaki si perampok.

"Kautahu, aku tidak mungkin menuruni tangga sementara perampok itu bermesraan dengan hasil rampokannya. Aku sempat mengintip tadi. Jadi, aku menunggu kesempatan saat ia sibuk denganmu. Tadinya aku mau langsung melumpuhkannya, tapi kemudian kalian berlari keluar dan yah ... kautahu selanjutnya." Yuuma menekan deretan nomor pada layar ponselnya, nama yang tertera pada nomor tersebut adalah _Polisi_. Belati yang digunakan si perampok diamankan—sebagai bukti.

"Semuanya berkat Meiko. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah nggak bisa melihat matahari terbit besok." Kaito mengerling pada wanita bernuansa cokelat di samping. Meiko balas tersenyum.

"_Soal besok_, untuk sekedar info, sekarang sudah pagi. Jam 1 lebih." Yuuma melirik jam tangannya lalu memasukkan ponselnya. "Jadi, terima kasih sudah membantu temanku. Aku Higashida Yuuma. Kautahu? Kaito jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama, makanya—aduh!"

Yuuma mendapat tepukan maut pada pipinya.

"Maaf, ada nyamuk tadi."

Meiko tertawa lepas. "Aku Sakine Meiko. Panggil saja Meiko. Senang mengenalmu dan terima kasih kalian sudah membantuku." Meiko membungkuk. Yuuma balas membungkuk. Senyuman Kaito menguar. Setiap dari mereka menceritakan bagaimana kemelut 1 malam ini berputar dan akhirnya berhenti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah mobil polisi mulai terlihat di balik pintu utama. 2 orang polisi berdatangan dan sesi penetapan pelaku, korban serta saksi mulai dilakukan; berbagai pertanyaan, penjelasan dan selidik mulai terlempar. Akhirnya, pelaku pun digiring masuk ke dalam mobil polisi dengan borgol yang sekaligus mengabarkan bahwa tindak kehajatannya telah usai dan hukuman akan mendekapnya sesuai proses dan aturan yang berlaku. Kaito, Meiko dan Yuuma masih akan dimintai keterangan lebih lanjut. Polisi pun sempat berterima kasih atas kerja sama mereka.

"Bisakah aku menutup mata dan tidur hari ini? Rasanya tulang belakangku mau runtuh." Erang Yuuma yang berjalan paling depan meninggalkan Kaito dan Meiko. Ia memilih untuk segera masuk mobil karena udara dingin mulai mengepung.

Kaito baru sadar, sebuah mobil terpakir dekat rumah kosong ini—karena malam Kaito tak sempat melihat keberadaan mobil tersebut. Meiko pemiliknya.

"Kaito," ucap Meiko yang berada dekat dengannya.

Kaito hampir meleleh karena sumpah, suara Meiko saat memanggil namanya terdengar begitu merdu. Mabuk cinta? Siapa peduli.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi dengan kalian selain terima kasih. Aku bahkan tak tahu hal apa yang bisa membalas semua kebaikan serta bantuan kalian. Untuk itu, terima kasih banyak. Saat rumah ini kembali dibangun, aku harap kalian mau main kemari." Seulas senyum tulus menghiasi paras Meiko.

"Tentu saja." Kaito tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Kehilangan kata-kata itu wajar 'kan? Khususnya ketika kau dekat dengan wanita yang mencuri hatimu.

"Khususnya untukmu, Kaito. Terima kasih."

Satu kecupan singkat dari Meiko membuat tubuh Kaito lemas. Sensasi hangat yang singkat pada pipinya membuat dunia terasa berhenti berputar. Meiko berlari kecil menuju mobilnya sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangan dengan senyum manisnya—

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kaito!"

—yang kemudian punggung itu terbenam di balik pintu mobil dan pergi bersamaan dengan daun yang mulai berguguran.

Peristiwa yang menerpa mereka dalam 1 malam seolah hanya sebuah sihir yang datang, lalu menghilang dan membawa kembali realitas yang ditunjukkan dengan; dunia telah kembali normal pagi ini. Kebenaran yang tersembunyi telah terungkap.

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

tamat.

* * *

.

.

.

**Author's note**

rasanya, bunyi bel pedagang burger yang pernah lewat depan rumah berubah jadi; _nekat. nekat. woi, nekat_. ya, karena saya nekat publish fiksi ini "orz ini kali pertama saya tulis genre begini. jadi maaf kalau ada yang janggal dan nggak relevan. saya juga pakai hal-hal paling _klise_. "orz saya berusaha jadi sisi pembaca terus bertanya kenapa ini bisa jadi begini dan begitu dll, saya berusaha buat supaya nggak bolong, tapi apa daya ... silakan slepet saya "orz

kritik dan saran yang membangun saya nantikan. semoga kadar mombosankan fiksi ini bisa ditoleransi dan selamat untuk yang sudah tahan baca fiksi abal ini. yeeee ... /tebar konfeti/ _thanks for reading_!


End file.
